As You Wish
by Lazarus or Laz
Summary: Jaune Arc, Knight of the Abyss. The name was more from the olden days from when the beasts and monsters that came from it were as terrifying as they were. Now, they are knights that pledge themselves to a Maiden of Darkness, another name that came from the old days. Now, they are more of traveling healers and protectors. (Heavy Dark Souls inspiration, Knights of Carim n' stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, new shit.**

 **Sorry for not getting it out yesterday as promised, internet went to shit after session, and to cut down on these inconveniences, update days are now moved to Sundays rather than Saturdays. (You'll still get Angau Glas chapter on the 14th, I promise.)**

 **Knightshade pairing going for it, but it's subtle, more of a friendship and camaraderie for now, but it'll go somewhere.**

 **Eventually...**

 **So yeah, knights of Carim gave inspiration for this; Traveling maiden has a guard dog knight to protect her, but these maidens know how to fight back if needed.**

 **Heavy Dark Souls inspiration in general, but not enough in my opinion to make it a crossover.**

 **And now...**

 **The prologue**

* * *

He sat in silence as he waited at one of the many pews of the cathedral. A full fledged knight of the abyss. He was to be assigned a maiden to guard and pledge himself to, and that moment would be soon. The anticipation was eating away at him like flesh maggots. He finally heard footsteps and turned in the direction of the footfalls, to see a familiar face.

"Nice to see you again Fahren. How is being a deacon of the grand cathedral?" He asked seeking a distraction more than anything.

"It's going well, my friend." he smiled. "Father Ordayes is an interesting man when you see what's to see beyond the mask."

Fahren obviously didn't want to say more, lest he says something out of line or something that could be taken the wrong way.

"You seem troubled, Jaune." he had a frown beginning to form on his face, his strange face only making him seem ugly in a sense. Maybe it was his large nose…

Jaune hummed in agreement, "Today I am to be shown a maiden, it's put me on edge for the past week, I've yet been able to get a good nights sleep."

He then continued to drone on about how long and grueling the training was, but it payed off in the end. Fahren chuckled at the story of how dumb he looked when he was first taught to use a greatsword. Jaune didn't think it was that funny at first, but it descended into laughter between longtime friends.

"Do you know who she is? The maiden I mean." Jaune decided to try to get whatever expectations he had set to something, so he knew her when he saw her.

"I'm not sure of her name, but she is a faunus with raven black hair, cat ears I think."

"How can you miss something so obvious?"

"Well, I'm just trying to help, no need to be testy about it." he folded his arms and pointed his nose to the sky. "Ah, that reminds me, you are supposed to got into that room right now." Fahren pointed in the direction of door beside the farthest back pew.

"How do you forget to mention these things?"

"I was distracted, I was catching up with a long time friend, take your pick." he crossed his arms. "Or just choose both, they do coincide with each other quite closely." he chose to add. "You sure ask a lot of questions, be sure not to take them with you when you meet her." There was a pause until Fahren ushered Jaune into the room.

Jaune found himself in a rather large room, nondescript and seemingly larger on the inside. The floors were tiled like the rest of the cathedral, but the walls were of a grayish paint, speckled white from entropy. The door closed behind him, and he found himself alone in the dark.

He chose to light a small candle he found. With a snap of his fingers, the small candle lit and he held it in front of him, then placed it on a nearby table.

He waited for several minutes, the anticipation almost literally killing him from the inside.

 _I'm probably gonna screw it up somehow. God I hope I don't do something irredeemably stupid._ His thoughts didn't go far from this thought.

Eventually, after what felt like years of anticipation stabbing him in the chest repeatedly, the door opened once again, then closed behind the one who just entered. She looked just as Fahren described. She was almost as tall as him, raven black hair, faunus cat ears, and she was quite beautiful. She also wore the regular attire for a maiden of dark, but had no extra armor or anything, as one would usually expect from someone who carried a weapon. Long black dress with black silk sleeves, a katana strapped to her hip. And the one way everyone could identify a maiden of darkness… A blindfold as black as the night sky.

It meant she officially was a maiden.

All the more to put him on edge, but he tried his best to keep an even face. Regardless of having a blindfold, they were still capable of seeing, in a sense. He knew what it was like; the world seems so dark, yet the tiniest little heartbeat can be seen clear as day. You could borderline read peoples thoughts and emotions.

"Hello." was all she uttered.

He bowed respectfully, mostly due to the fact that he forgot what he was supposed to do right now. He knew there was a ritual of sorts, and he remembered the steps, but he didn't quite know how to bring up any topics with her. He didn't know what to say.

He came up from his bow and muttered a hello, already hating himself for not being more clear.

There was a long, awkward pause, as neither seemed to quite know what to do in the situation they found themselves in.

"I suppose we have to do the ritual…" She broke the silence.

"What's your name?" He wanted to make sure who she was before anything.

"Blake Belladonna, and you?"

"Jaune Arc of Rivendals." He looked directly at her. He took out his parrying dagger and held it in front of him, thoughts on turning back occasionally getting some semblance of attention.

"You know what to do, right?" She asked, voice with slight uncertainty as to if she should do this herself.

"Yes, I've been told what to do, and what happens. I guess I'm just nervous."

"You too?" he looked her, trying his best to hide his bewilderment. He shook his head and took off his right gauntlet, the plate armor slipping off with ease. His leather glove came next and he saw his bare hand in all of its not very exciting glory.

He took a deep breath and placed the wicked curved edge of the blade to the inside of his knuckles, and gripped the blade. The slow slide of it came next, and out came a small stream of blood, pain stinging his fingers.

He found this ritual of sorts to be barbaric and unnecessary, if you want to make it official, documentation is good enough. But the urban legend that your souls will be linked couldn't possibly be the reason they still do this, it just has no credibility, it's impossible to fully attach your soul to another thing that already has a soul.

He gave the blade to Blake and she mirrored the actions he did, although wincing less from the pain.

They said no words, for none were needed, then took the bleeding hand of the other, and waited.

According to the legends of it, if done perfectly, a vibrant glow is visible to both, and will signify a new reign of immortal lords.

There were no glows, so they both wrote it off, as the legend it was.

Jaune massaged the open wound he now had, then guided her out the door. Fahren was waiting outside, with bandages for them both.

"So, was there a glow of blinding light?" He looked genuinely curious to know.

"No, just two people in a dark room holding the other's actively bleeding hand..." he didn't even look at Fahren as he said it. He took the bandage offered too him and wrapped it around his fingers to stop the bleeding. It still twinged with pain, and he wasn't entirely sure how Blake wasn't reacting to the pain quite as violently as everyone else. From what he could tell, she wasn't like him.

But, however uncommon it was, those who were of the condemned were still able to become maidens, the only real restriction was being a biologically born girl.

He banished the thought quickly, not wishing to pry, and simply gave a sigh.

"Now, you two should get to bed now, your journeys shall begin in the morning."  
Sure enough, it was late at night, maybe 11 at night. Regardless, he wasn't tired, he was condemned after all, he didn't need to sleep, only when he was physically exhausted. But a good night of rest felt needed for what was to come. You do no one any good when you can't even swing your sword correctly.

They exited the cathedral and descended the stairs out, finding themselves in a dark night, Jaune being unable to see very well.

They went to the inn where they would stay and slept the night away, each in a bed next to the other.

The only thought in either of their minds, was the mantra they were taught when they were given their duties, 'Not even in death do we part. We are a light in a darkened world full of monsters and men wishing to extinguish that light. We ask not for compensation, only a smile for a duty fulfilled. He is a knight of the Abyss, and she, a Maiden of Darkness, both sworn to a duty of service to the people of Remnant.'

* * *

 **So yeah...**

 **Knights of the Abyss = Watchers of the Abyss and Knights of Carim mixed into a bowl and deep fried**

 **Maiden of Darkness = Maidens of Carim (Whatever they are officially called, idgaf, just ask Mayazaki...)**

 **No, Jaune isn't Hawkwood.**

 **This is going to be more of a collection of stories and adventures, rather than a full story itself. It'll follow Blake and Jaune in chronological order from start to finish, but you really won't have to read it all in chronological order after the first few chapters (This prologue is longer than this and I don't feel up to writing anything longer or I'll screw up horribly...).**

 **Again, sorry about my suck ass internet (Thanks Com(Crap)cast).**

 **Yes, there will be some meme of some relevance at the end of every chapter...**

 **Gives me conniptions.**

 **Next Update, October 22nd, 2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is again, sorry for short chapter, I gotta stop watching so much Yung Maestro.**

 **Big Dick Bazuso OP**

 **Enough of the memes, now we get into the great event on how much I can fuck Jaune over in the future-**

 **Wait, wut?**

 **READ THE CHAPTER DAMMIT!**

* * *

Jaune was the first to wake up, being used to having to wake up at early hours and found himself to be fully refreshed. He looked at the window and pulled open the curtains to see the sun barely visible over the horizon, the sky was red. It was likely going to rain heavily… Lovely…

Blake woke up as he pulled the curtains back and looked at Jaune, slightly tired. Jaune looked over his shoulder at her and saw that she was awake, and shook his head.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I'll try to be more quiet in the future."

"No, it's fine. I don't usually wake up this early, but I can get used to it if we are going to change to this lifestyle." She scratched the back of her head and her faunus ears.

It was now that he realized how adorable they were, despite what she wore.

"Hmm, the sky is red, and it's morning. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, red sky at morning, sailors take warning." He could catch on that she wasn't usually so keen on speaking. There were two possibilities for this, one, she had nothing to say, or two, she was too nervous to speak to him… He would go with the former on this one.

He took out his backpack that was given to him when he was sent to the cathedral and fished out something for her. He wasn't sure if she was given anything, but better safe than dripping wet from rain. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. They sure have a lot of ways to say one thing in this language.

He fished out a plain rain coat and handed it to her, which she took and thanked him for. He was almost positive that everything she would need was with him.

 _Even her spare underwear?_ He thought, and quickly dismissed it before his mind could elaborate on the thought. The thought was not easily banished however, and came with an army of images of Blake in various states of dress, all having a common theme of her showing off some form of lingerie, and it all being quite arousing.

He tried to think of dead bodies, and it worked like a charm, the images being replaced by the bodies of his allies, and then them being reanimated like nothing happened except some heavy training. The condemned were an enigma, unable to die, yet still able to live in all its senses.

He opened the door and walked down the rather narrow hall of the inn, the innkeeper waiting just outside the door. Creepy. She seemed nice though, if rather young. She was quite cute, and he would estimate her to be at least nineteen. So yeah, not old enough to be the ethical drinking age, but nobody would care to see her popping shots of hard liquor. He very much hoped she wasn't, or would turn out to be, an alcoholic.

"Morning, can I get you anything?"

"Huh, room service… No, don't need anything right now, but an ear would be nice to borrow."

"Oh, tough night?"

"Tough life. Knights of the Abyss don't usually live long, even if they're all immortal in a sense, it puts incredible strain on one's sanity."

"OOOOooooohhhh..." She closed her eyes, hummed and nodded in agreement. "Well, I can't say I know what it's like, but my uncle was a knight himself." She sighed, "Poor Uncle Qrow, he now drowns out the sounds of his own dying screams in alcohol." she put her hands to her chest and looked out the window to add to the dramatic tone, her silver eyes gleaming in the now rising sun.

Alright, not something he would expect someone as young as her to be talking about, but OKAY!

\\\\\

He decided to wait for Blake to fully wake up downstairs, and found himself making fast friends with the innkeeper, whose name he learned was Ruby Rose. They spent most of the time with Jaune talking her ear off (Him feeling kinda bad) and her strangely looking quite interested when he mentioned the kind of weapons they used, and how he learned how to use them all.

"Wow, that's impressive! You learned how to use a longsword, greatsword, parrying dagger, shortsword, AND GREATAXE ALL IN TEN YEARS!?" She was now only inches away from his face, quite uncomfortable for him. He looked at her as he was now leaning back in his seat, inches from falling back, while she was on the table with a look that absolutely glowed with amazement.

"Yeah?" He wasn't sure if it was a question or not, but settled for a half assed middle. "Why are you so excited?"

"Mysister'sablacksmithandshealwaysusedtoletmehelpoutintheshop, butthensomethinghappenedandotherthingshappened and now I'm running my own inn!"

He couldn't even begin to hope to fathom what she just said.

"I got out that your sister was a blacksmith and I'm going to assume you were just as crazy about those weapons." He sighed when she nodded vigorously as an answer. "You say your sister WAS a blacksmith, what does she do now?"

"Oh, I did? I mean, she's still a blacksmith, but I don't see her very often, she managed to save enough money to be able to set up shop in the big city!"

"Vale?"

"YUP! And she left me here, all alone." She hugged herself with a pouty face, the entire scene looking quite comical, like in one of those jigs with the stand up philosophers. Boy were they hilarious.

That's more or less how their conversations panned out.

It was only a few days in their travels, and Jaune already made friends with an innkeeper.

The only real reason they were staying at this inn in particular was because apparently Patch was going to be attacked soon, the whole deal with the papers (somehow) falling out of the sky with the symbol of the small local bandit clan emblazoned on each.

Whoever is in charge of their publicity should have a statue in their honor made, especially since each were hand drawn.

Blake eventually came down and Jaune greeted her. She nodded, and Jaune knew the question she had circling in her mind.

"Yeah, I made friends with the innkeeper, turns out, she's a pretty interesting person." he explained while gesturing to Ruby. She waved.

Blake pulled a smile Jaune didn't know she was even capable of.

"Purely platonic!" They both yelled at the same time, eyes narrowed at Blake. She shrugged, still with the smile, and sat down.

She ate her porridge with the damned smile plastered all over her face.

The door slammed open with to a wide grinning man in what anyone could see as the "uniform" of anyone from the local bandits.

"ALL THE MONE-!" an over sized dagger found itself in his abdomen. "AAAAHHHH!" He was now rolling on the floor in pain. That's definitely going to leave a scar.

"Well, it seems their attacking sooner then later." Blake hummed in agreement as Ruby just sat there with a neutral expression. She then stared at Jaune, who has now pulled a very large knife that could pass as a ritualistic dagger, out of a screaming man's body. To Jaune, this was a a regular occurrence, nothing was out of the ordinary, just the fact that this guy probably couldn't just walk it off.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we are likely going to have to save this place from a large force of bandits… The payment for our stay is on the third bar stool from far left."

Ruby sat there as she now had blood to clean up, and a dying man to send to someone who can help him. She sighed and shook her head as she sat him up outside and cleaned up the blood in the Inn. There was a reason the outside of the Inn was stained slightly red. Today seemed to be another normal day in Patch; Bandits, condemned knights and maidens, oh my. She just hoped she would be able to save enough money herself to move with Yang.

* * *

 **Here is the trash- er, chapter... Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Again, sorry for short chapter.**

 **I'm tired.**

 **I'm gonna sleep now.**

 **Good night.**

 **zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz**

 **You thought I was going to sleep without posting actual memes**

 **BUT IT WAS I INSOMNIA!**

 **stfu plz**

 **Next update November 5, 2017.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. A sincere apology from Lazarus

**Yeah...**

 **I'm out of excuses...**

 **First it was strep throat giving me the finger, then it was family stuff.**

 **I'm just gonna say, I jumped the gun with this story.**

 **With Angau Glas, I had an idea, a concept, half the story already planned in my head, and I knew how I wanted to end the story. *Cough definitely not with Jaune dying COUGH COUGH***

 **But with this one, I had an Idea and a concept. Problems occured, and I hit dead ends, plot holes, everything.**

 **I'm giving this one up, and picking it back up when Angau Glas is finished.**

 **Sorry if I got you all wet with this one, but I guess an apology only consisting of "Sorry" can only get you so far.**

 **Like I said, I'm out of excuses. I've ran out of justifications.**

 **But I did get Strep Throat and was in pain for a few days, not fun. Also coughed my guts out, and that's always fun.**

 **So yeah, Angau Glas every Sunday, but not this Sunday because Thanksgiving and people can be exhausting (I'm very introverted).**

 **Next Chapter for Angau Glas will come on December 3rd.**

 **Goodbye, and I hope you all enjoy Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it, then I hope you have a good day :)**


End file.
